


Dolls

by paperclip_star



Category: why am i dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Iblis came across her friend, Sarah, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolls

        "Iblis, honey," Morgan, Iblis' mother, sighed, "Mommy can buy you a brand new doll at the store, you don't need that one. It's probably dirty and smelly, anyway."  
        Iblis had her face pressed against the glass of the thrift shop window, gazing longingly at the brunette doll in the window. Her mother's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she looked back at her. Morgan looked impatient, a hand on one hip and her purse dangling from her shoulder. Her brow was wrinkled and Iblis noted that her mommy looked better when she didn't frown.  
        "Please, mommy?" Iblis pouted her bottom lip out, knowing her mother would cave for her eventually. She always did.  
        Morgan hesitated, not wanting to tell her daughter no, but also not wanting her to become a brat by getting her way every time... but it was just a doll...  
        "Okay, fine," Morgan gave in and the light in Iblis' eyes was enough to make up for the money she was about to spend.  
        Iblis grabbed her mother by the hand and pulled her toward the store, grinning. They pushed open the glass door, a bell signaling the owner that they had decided to come inside. Iblis, once inside, took off toward the doll. She dodged customers and shelves until the back of the doll came into view. She stopped at the window and hesitated a moment before picking her up and turning her around to face her.  
        The doll's glistening button eyes stared up at her and her worn purple dress felt rough in Iblis' hands. She already loved her.  
        Morgan appeared at her daughter's side, looking over her shoulder at the doll, "Are you sure you want that tattered thing, honey? There are lots of dolls here like..." she looked around and grabbed a porcelain doll from a nearby shelf. The doll had curly blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wore a pink dress, "like this one. She's pretty! Look at her dress." she tried to show Iblis, but her daughter was having none of that.  
        " _I want_ _this one_." Iblis said, pushing the blonde doll away.  
        Disappointed, her mother placed the prettier doll back on the shelf, "Well, if that's what you want, then alright. Let's go to the front so mommy can pay, alright?" she extended a hand to her daughter and Iblis took it and the two of them made their way to the front counter.  
        At the counter, a tall man sat behind a cash register. Iblis noticed her mother straighten her posture and put on a smile. She always did that around boys.  
        "Put your dolly on the counter." Morgan told her daughter and Iblis reluctantly did as she was told.  
        The man grinned at them and looked down at Iblis, "Good afternoon, sweetheart, do you like this doll?"  
        "No, I hate it." Iblis deadpanned, and Morgan fake laughed.  
        "Goodness, she's just being silly. I'm sorry... How much was the doll?"  
        The man seemed to forget Iblis when he saw her mother and he looked down at the doll and then back to her, "You can just have it for free. It hasn't drawn any eyes. I think it's been in this shop since I bought it from the original owner six years ago."  
        "Really?" Morgan feigned interest, "That long, huh? Are you sure we can have it for free?"  
        The owner nodded, "Consider it yours. It'll be nice to get rid of some of the really old stuff."  
        "You are too kind, sir!" Morgan said, batting her eyelashes, she then grabbed the doll from the counter and knelt down next to Iblis, and handed her the doll, "What do you say to the man, Iblis?"  
        Iblis knew what she was supposed to say, but without missing a beat, she looked up at the man and said, "Smell you later!" and ran out the door, doll in hand.  
        Morgan called after her, yelling, "Iblis, that wasn't funny!" but she knew Iblis didn't hear her.  
        Morgan turned to the man, who was actually laughing, "I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior. She doesn't normally act like this." that was a lie.  
        "It's alright. She's a kid, she's going to do whatever she wants." he was still chuckling.  
        "You're right about that." Morgan laughed, "Say, can I make up this whole thing to you? Like invite you to dinner or somethin'?"  
        The man nearly blushed, "O-of course, but there's no need to make up anything to me, Miss."  
        "Oh, psh," she waved her hand, "What do you say?"  
        "Well, if you insist..."  
        Morgan beamed at him, "Fantastic. Here..." she reached in her purse and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled out her address, time, and a winking face and handed it over, "Here's my address. I'll see you later."  
        The man took the paper, gazed at it for a moment, and then smiled, "I'll see you then."  
        Morgan left the shop, the bells tinkling on her way out. The man stared longingly after her.  
          
        Outside, in the cold air, Morgan looked both ways for her daughter before she spotted her across the street, sitting on a bench, the doll propped up beside her as she swung her legs. Iblis looked like she was in the middle of a deep conversation with herself, which was not unusual.  
        "Iblis Marie!" Morgan shouted across the street. Iblis didn't seem to hear her, which made Morgan frustrated.  
        Morgan stood on the edge of the sidewalk and waited for the cars to pass before crossing the street without going to a cross walk. When she hit the other side of the road, where her daughter sat, she overheard her talking, like she was having an argument.  
        "--tell her!" Iblis said, her words addressed to the doll.  
        Morgan thought her daughter was a little too bright to have conversations with her toys, but she didn't think too much of it.  
        Iblis paused her conversation for a moment, like she was listening, and then opened her mouth, "But--" she locked eyes with her mom and her mouth closed and her eyes widened, like she was guilty of something.  
        Morgan stood in front of her daughter, her arms crossed over her chest, "You're in trouble, missy. You should never say that to someone, and you know better than to cross the street without mommy."  
        Iblis let out a sigh, the panic draining from her eyes, "Sorry, mommy."  
        "It's alright, sweetie, just don't do that again, okay?"  
        "Okay, mommy."  
        Morgan smiled, then gestured for Iblis to get up, "Come on, mommy needs to get home so she can start dinner."


End file.
